


Breed

by Badwolf36



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Breeding, Breeding Bench, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolf36/pseuds/Badwolf36
Summary: He’d been unable to figure out what the odd angle of the new piece of furniture in Derek’s loft meant (“That’s a terrible table; things will slide right off!”) until Derek had pushed Stiles’ still-clothed body down over it with a hand fisted gently in Stiles’ short brown hair.Derek and Stiles try out Derek's new breeding bench.





	Breed

**Author's Note:**

> I found this hanging around in my fanfic folder and realized it was almost completed. A short while later, and here we are. I hope you enjoy it!

Stiles whimpers as Derek trails his hands up and down Stiles’ naked sides.

“Derek,” he whines, jerking against the leather cuffs and chains binding him to the polished wooden breeding bench. He’d been unable to figure out what the odd angle of the new piece furniture in Derek’s loft meant ( _“That’s a terrible table; things will slide right off!”_ ) until Derek had pushed Stiles’ still-clothed body down over it with a hand fisted gently in Stiles’ short brown hair ( _“But it’s perfect for making sure all my come slides deep inside you.”_ ).

And now Stiles is here, slick with lube and sweat and come and moaning like he’s only ever heard before in really, really good porn.

“Derek,” he tries again, unsure what he’s really asking for.

“Ssh,” Derek growls, claws trailing light scratches down Stiles’ back.

Stiles yanks mindlessly at the cuffs, writhing in pleasurable agony as Derek pulls out of him slowly before punching his cock back into Stiles’ body. He does it three more times as Stiles finally gets a good angle to rub his swollen nipples against the bench’s padding before he groans and pulls out completely.

“No! You have to come; need your come! Want it, please, Derek!” Stiles twists around, trying to see what Derek is doing, but ends up thwarted by the heavy black leather collar around his neck that is hooked to the bench by a short length of chain.

“Easy, Stiles,” Derek says, and Stiles calms for a moment before Derek grabs and squeezes both of his ass cheeks in his large, warm hands. “I want to try something.”

Stiles tries to let himself relax, but he can’t help twisting in his bonds when Derek uses his twin grips to pry Stiles’ cheeks apart and direct a thin stream of hot, humid air directly onto his gaping, fucked-out, wet hole.

“How many times have I come in you, Stiles?” Derek asks, and his tone is almost casually conversational. “How many loads are filling your tight, perfect ass up to the brim? How full do you feel?” The last question is punctuated by a bite to the center of Stiles’ left ass cheek.

“So full!” Stiles gasps out. “So full, Derek.”

On some deep, intellectual level, Stiles finds the words pouring out of his mouth extremely embarrassing. He recognizes that he probably shouldn’t find this all (Derek knotting him, Derek _breeding_ him) as hot as he does. He acknowledges that’s it’s not exactly normal to want a werewolf to tie him up and use him like a toy (although werewolves aren’t exactly _normal_ to most of the world). On another level, he just wants to be a more active participant and for the prudish part of his brain to shut the hell up. And on yet another level, one he doesn’t visit often but that Derek delights in taking him to, he can admit to himself that he loves being fucked beyond coherency, being taken until he’s strung out on endorphins and his only responsibility is feeling amazing and being good for Derek.

“That’s because I’ve bred you over and over, my beautiful bitch. I’ve stuffed you so full that you’re all plump and round with it. But it’s not enough, is it? You want me to come inside you again, don’t you?”

A sharp slap lands against Stiles’ hole and sends him straining forward to get away from the pain.

“Answer me,” Derek says, his voice soft and dangerous.

Stiles weakly nods his head against the butter-soft, black leather headrest attached to the front of the bench. The pressure of the collar resting against his neck abruptly tightens as Derek slips his fingers into the slack he’d left. Derek pulls Stiles up until he’s reached the end of the length of the collar’s chain, at which point he shakes Stiles like how a puppy might shake a toy it was particularly intent on maiming.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you properly, pup.”

Stiles wheezes, trying to suck in a breath. Derek shakes him again before shoving his face back down into the headrest.

“Tell me!” he snarls, and Stiles allows himself a tiny smile at Derek being so uninhibited, at him enjoying the power he possesses and what it can do. Derek can do that because of him, because he trusts him. Because they trust each other. “Tell me what you want, and maybe, _maybe_ I’ll give it to you. But you have to beg me pretty.”

Stiles heaves in a deep breath, his hips humping forward against where they’re pinned to the bench, his cock hanging hard and erect through a gap in the bench.

“Want your cock. Wanna feel your come all hot inside me. Wanna have our pups, Derek! Want you to keep me full all the time! _Need it, Alpha_.”

Derek bites Stiles’ other cheek before Stiles feels a shift in the air, and then Derek is shoving his cock inside him with a single, fluid thrust. Derek immediately starts hunching his hips rapidly, fucking Stiles with sheer animal instinct in a rhythm that leaves Stiles panting out obscenities.

“Fuck,” Stiles whimpers. “Want to feel it. Need to feel it.”

_Derek had asked him to talk, asked him to say all the dirty things he could think of. He’d blushed pink immediately after he made the request, fidgeting in a manner completely unlike him. Stiles had cooed at him until Derek had grabbed Stiles’ cock through his pants and pulled him into a kiss which was only a moment away from turning bloody._

“Fuck me so good. Love it when you take care of me, when you really ream me.” He tries to keep talking, but then he starts focusing on the sheer amount of noise they’re making, the _utter_ _deviance_ in the wet squelches and loud slapping of their repeated joining. “Guh!”

“Did I pound all those big words out of your head?” Derek lays down over Stiles’ body, pressing them together in as many places as he can. He nuzzles the back of Stiles’ neck, just above the collar. “Wish I could keep you like this.”

Stiles freezes abruptly, and Derek hastens to add, “Not all the time, because I’d never want to break you like that. But sometimes… _sometimes_. I’d want to come back home and find you just like this after I’d fucked you in the morning. I’d have come inside you, just so you didn’t feel empty. Then I would have plugged you up with that big vibrating plug that always makes you mewl. Did you know I can program it to go off whenever I want? I’d slide that into you and then leave, maybe go get you some of those waffles you like. Then I’d come back and fuck you. And then I’d leave again after I put that plug back in. I’d do it over and over, filling you a little bit more full each time. I’d fuck you until you were exhausted, until you’d just lay there snoozing as I kept fucking you. I might even let you come, if you ask me nicely.”

“Derek,” Stiles whimpers, pressing up into Derek’s body as much as his restraints allow.

“Then, when you’re so fucked out you can’t even move, when you’re so full it looks like you’re already pregnant, when your vocal cords are shot from screaming my name, then, and only then, I’m going to knot you.”

Stiles whines, but apparently, Stiles’ dirty talk had broken a dam somewhere in Derek’s brain and he was now filling in Stiles’ part in this production.

“Your hole is already going to be wrecked, so loose and sloppy, but you’ll still clench down and make it good for me, won’t you?” Derek starts slowly thrusting in and out of Stiles, and Stiles has no idea how Derek had managed to stay still for as long as he had. “But it won’t even matter if you do, baby. I’m so generous, my cock is going to get bigger just to make you tight again for me. Aren’t you going to thank me?”

Stiles feels tears slip down his cheeks as Derek starts jabbing the head of his cock against Stiles’ prostate with frightening precision.

“Thank you,” he says, when he realizes Derek is actually waiting for a response.

“That didn’t sound grateful enough.” Derek draws out of Stiles’ body completely and gets off of him, leaving him to shudder in the sudden cool brought on by being exposed to the air of the apartment.

“No. No. Nononono. Come back. Please. I’ll be good. So good. Please. Please, Alpha! Please come in me! Want you! Want you to!” He’s sobbing now; unable to stop.

There’s a short pause, and then Derek’s hand is stroking gently down his spine.

“There, there, baby. You’re so good for me. You’re good enough. You’re good.”

And then he’s sliding back inside Stiles, snarling as he knots him and Stiles is screaming in pleasurable agony as Derek pumps him just that tiny bit _fuller_ and…

“Come for me, Stiles,” Derek purrs in his ear, and Stiles comes so hard his vision goes gray and then white and he’s choking on how amazing every single inch of him feels.

When he comes back to himself, Derek is nuzzling his neck, grinding his knot into Stiles’ rim every few moments (like he can’t help himself).

“Stiles?” he questions, and Stiles relaxes into the bench at that sweet tone. The motion moves his stomach against the bench, making him groan as he feels how insanely full he is. And in that moment, stuffed to bursting and with Derek still pumping come into him, Stiles hiccups out a sob, and gives in to what he really wants.

“ _More._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading!


End file.
